Bad Blood
by TecnaxxMusa5674
Summary: Musa and Riven one shot!


**This is the Musa and Riven one shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked up on the stage and saw Riven looking at me. I shook my head. He was the one who broke up with me in the first place, why should I care about him? I stood confidently and started to sing.

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted_  
 _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_  
 _Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe_  
 _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_

 _Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife_  
 _So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last._  
 _Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you_  
 _And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_

 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_  
 _You say sorry just for show_  
 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)_  
 _Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)_  
 _You say sorry just for show (hey)_  
 _If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)_  
 _If you love like that blood runs cold_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love (mad love)_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _(Hey)_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_  
 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _Hey_

Everyone screamed and cheered as the song ended. I waved at them and walked down off the stage. I saw my friends cheering in the first row. I smiled and walked over to them. Then I saw someone who I shouldn't be seeing. Riven.

He walked over to me and said, "Muse, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I don't know what I should say so I just go, "Um, ok. Sure." Then I followed him.

He took a deep breath. "Muse, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't break up with you..it's just...I got so fed up and stressed so..I did the wrong thing. Baby I love you. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh...of course I forgive you! I love you too!" I gave a big hug and kissed him passionately.

Then we happily walked over to the Winx and the guys, holding hands.

* * *

 **This is based on Season 6 episode 23, when Riven broke up with Musa. This is how I wanted them to be in the later episodes of Season 7. I've already seen up to Season 7 episode 4, but no sign of them getting back together. I'll kill Nick if Musa found a new boyfriend. Riven just can't quit Winx! He've been there since Season 1! It's good Nick left after Season 6. Anyways, the song is "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift. Thanks!  
**

 **~Ice~**


End file.
